Vampire
::"Vampires are offspring of nothing but the uttermost darkness; they dread all the green and good of this world: plants and sunlight will all ward them off." ::-Allius Hawthorn, famous Imperial vampire hunter. :: Vampires are creatures that result from the advanced stages of an infection to the Heliophobic Hematophagy pathogen. Vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures for thousands of years and have become subject to so much apprehension that they populated the mythology and folklore of these cultures. Depending on regions and tales, vampires were reported with a wide range of physical appearances ranging from perfectly normal human appearance to living, rotting corpses, although it is generally accepted that vampires are very similar to humans, but can be differentiated by their abnormally pale complexion, unnaturally long and pointed teeth, and completely black eyes. Vampires are feared for their notorious feeding on human blood. Since, many atrocious crimes have been perpetrated by vampires seeking blood, accused vampires are hunted and slain in most of the civilized world, oftentimes without trial. Victims of Heliophobic Hematophagy who refuse to feed on human blood are commonly referred to as Nightkin, and are accepted as part of the society in some more impartial cultures. Etymology While the etymology of vampire is uncertain, it is believed to have originated from the Proto-Sylvanic vomptre, litteraly "Eater", which is also the origin of the Sylvanic ventre, "belly". Other sources attribute the word to Ightevor the Fat, the first scholar to have documented Heliophobic Hematophagy, although Ightevor himself never used the word to refer to vampires in any of his publications. Description and characteristics ::"It is a common misconception that vampires depend upon blood to subsist. Instead, they bite to inject the pathogen into the bloodstream of their victims to ensure the continuity of their wretched race." ::-Ightevor the Fat, Accounts of the Darkest Night. :: Most vampires are reported to have a very human-like appearance, except for certain abnormal traits, such as their pale complexion, attributed to the their withdrawal of sunlight, beast-like denture and bloodshot eyes featuring extremely dilated pupils. These features become increasingly prominent as the affliction to Heliophobic Hematophagy endures. The most advanced stages of the disease will drain all pigmentation from the afflicted's skin until it reaches a grayish hue, and might cause complete loss of body capillarity. As a rule, vampires are violently affected by sunlight. Prolonged exposition to the sun will cause any vampire's skin to blacken and desiccate. The creatures also dread the smell of certain plants, most notably garlic, onions, shallots, and orchids, although the essence of these plants do not affect them physically in any way differently than regular men. Vampires are allegedly granted with inhumanely long lives, frequently reaching centuries in length. They have been likened to the undead. Creating Vampires Vampires are created when the Heliophobic Hematophagy pathogen infiltrates the bloodstream of most creature and successfully infects it. Lesser animals will not survive the infection; tit will drive them to crazed and feral behavior before claiming their lives shortly afterwards. However, an infected human will most likely survive the innitial infection, and will immediately start to react strongly to sunlight and crave for the flesh or blood of their kin. The pathogen is usually transmitted from an infected vampire to a victim through biting, although transmission through other means is not unheard of. Reproduction between vampires is impossible, since the disease renders the afflicted of both genders infertile, which is contrary to the belief of certain cultures, which assert that an union between vampires result in vampire-born offspring. Furthermore, it is impossible for a male vampire to impregnate a non-infected female or for a female vampire to carry the child of a non-infected male. Protection Sunlight is lethal to vampires. Therefore, it is highly unlikely for vampires to travel outside during broad daylight. Although not lethal or particularly harmful to them, vampires oftentimes keep away of fires and bright lights, and are seldom sighted in well-lighted areas, such as large towns. Methods of destruction Vampires are allegedly given unnatural long life, some members having been reported to reach ages exceeding five centuries or more. They are immune to common disease, and have increased healing rate when compared to normal humans. Even when being incapable of feeding or even hydrating, the creature's metabolism displays an amazing capacity to survive. Therefore, in can be exceedingly hard to slay a vampire...... If sunlight comes in direct contact with the skin of one, it will seem to calcine and turn to ash, leaving nothing but the bone. Social Organization